All Too Well
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Drabble series. Rated for implied sexual act.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

It has been a long time since I have written for this website. So I'm back with a new drabble series. YAY! (?)

This is mainly Naru/Mai with a possible hint of Bu-san/Ayako and is based of random lines from each song from the album Red by Taylor Swift.

So all rights to her.

Oh and I don't own Ghost Hunt either.

That is it I guess,

Bye y'all,

CheckYesJuliet08.


	2. All Too Well

Song of the day: The Lonely- Christina Perri  
Quote of the day: That's my bum hole. – Debbie PB

A/N: Hey guys I'm back this is one of my new favourite anime/s (?) GHOST HUNT! This drabble series will feature a line from any song on the album RED from Taylor Swift. She owns it not me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

So casually cruel in the name of being honest- All Too Well

He did it. He said the words I had prayed he never would. My nightmares have come to life. Tears trickle softly down my cheeks as his words hauntingly echo through my head.

...I don't love you... I don't love you... I don't love you...

God what have I done? I should not have said anything; I should have just ignored my feelings for him and carried on as if nothing was wrong.

I cannot be mad at him though. He was just being honest. Casually cruel in the name of being honest was Bou-san's sort of comforting comment. At least he didn't lead me on.

A/N: yeah they're supposed to be short.


	3. Stay Stay Stay

You think it's funny when I get mad, mad, mad- Stay, Stay, Stay

He had to admit that half the things he said or did to piss her off was only for his amusement. He loves how her pretty face flushes red with anger, anger directed strictly at him.

He does anything to stir her up, anything to get her mad. It was just too damn funny. Even Bou-san had picked up on his little tricks and therefore began to help the teen.

She never knew it was a game until Masako had a fit and screeched it at her. That was a scary day for all involved. Mai immediately flushed with anger before realising that that was exactly what he wanted, so she came up with her own plan.

'Mai tea' came his smooth voice from behind his office door

"yes milord' she replies quietly

Balancing the cup in one hand and knocking with the other she enters his office. She places the cup gently on the desk before leaving. Not even batting an eyelash at the fact he never thanks her.

This shocked and worried Naru he quickly dialled Bou-san's number

'Yo?'

'Monk Mai isn't reacting'

'Huh oh yeah... Masako kind of told her'

'Oh crap'

A grunt was heard before the usual beeping of a hung up phone. He was a dead man. Cautiously exiting his office he heads over to the once again sleeping Mai.

Poking her she groans before sitting up blinking rapidly

"What?" she mumbles

"I don't pay you to sleep" he smirks

"I don't work here just so you can make me mad' was her retort

His stomach drops. Shit

"Mai I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh please Naru I know you thinks it's funny when I get mad."

"What gives you that idea?" he was starting to sweat

"I'll give you and ten second head start" she mutters darkly

Naru takes that as his chance to sprint into Lin's office and lock himself in. The older man sighs before turning to his teenage charge.

"If you want to live go apologise"

Naru gulps knowing full well that Lin was right, he had to face the wrath of his tiny assistant sooner rather than later. His hand grips the handle turning it slowly drawing out his finals moments before his imminent death.

"It's been nice knowing you" Naru says to the man before exiting into the wilderness of the sitting area of the office

Looking around he doesn't spot Mai he gulps surprise attack. Walking cautiously into his office he shuts his door locking it behind him letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mwahahahahaha I got you now" came an ominous voice from behind him

He had to move quick and he had to move now, before Mai could even register what was going on Naru had her arms clasped in his and pinned against the wall, successfully pushing her against the cool wood. She gasps as she realises their position, the blood rushing to her face. He smirks down at her.

"Mai" he murmurs huskily as he leans down to her level

"Mm"

He leans closer until his lips brush against the skin beneath her ear. She shivers, Goosebumps erupting all over her skin.

"Don't be mad" his breath ghosting over her skin

She nods weakly unable to fight the urge to switch their position and pin him to wall before devouring his lips with hers. She refrains though, trying to keep her cool. When he pulls back satisfied with his work she breathes heavily.

"Tea"

And with that Mai was shoved from his office in a confused, slightly bewildered state.


	4. Begin Again

I walk in expecting you'd be late – Begin Again

He sighs as he pushes the door of a quaint cafe and makes his way inside. He wasn't nervous exactly, but he wasn't his usual calm self. And it freaked him out.

Looking around he notes a tall brunette waving furiously at him 'I had expected her to be late'. From experience he knew he wouldn't have been surprised if she was late it's how it was before... before... he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought before making his was over to her.

Three years had made a difference. She was taller, her brown hair fell in gentle curls to her waist and she donned her now nineteen year old body in a simple white dress with of course black converse sneakers, the pair he had given her the second Christmas they had spent together. He smirks

"Mai" he says as he sits down opposite her

She beams at him her cheeks staining pink.

"It's been a while" she mutter nervously

"Yes it has. So how long have you been in contact with Ayako and Bou-san?"

"I never lost contact with anyone but you. Sorry" she mumbles

A stab in the chest, he winces internally.

"I know that was mostly my fault and it was well deserved after what I had said to you" he says his voice soft

She smiles sadly at the memory. She opens her mouth to reply but was cut off

"I'm really sorry for how I was back then Mai. I shouldn't have questioned your feelings and if you forgive me maybe you could come work at SPR again and we can try again?"

She sighs heavily, tears forming in her eyes. Here she was with the guy she still loved and he was asking her to try again.

"Naru... I..." she breaks off

His face crumples as he took it as rejection, and in desperation his hands grab hers

"Please Mai I'm not the same, I've changed let me prove to you" his voice begging

"Naru that wasn't a rejection" she laughs

His heart soars with relief and a genuine smile graces his features before he joins in her laughter.


	5. 22

Tonight's the night we forget about the heartbreaks- 22

"Come on Mai loosen up!" Ayako calls to her over the thumping music

"Ayako he totally killed my mood I don't feel like it" Mai huffs

"Oh come on don't let that narcissistic jerk ruin your birthday!" Madoka chimes in from her position on Lin's lap

'When did that happen?' Mai thinks to herself

"Yeah come on Mai!" Yasu yells as he spins Ayako around giggling

Monk was watching with a disapproving look on his face, before gulping his drink and stealing Ayako from the younger boy.

"Mao go dance, we'll deal with him" Lin jerks his thumb in the direction of Naru

Sighing in defeat Mai downs the rest of her drink before allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor by Yasu.

"That's it Mai!" Bou-san laughs

Mai approaches Ayako motioning her to lower her head.

"There was a reason I chose a club instead of dinner" Mai whispers

Ayako nods telling her to go on

"Tonight's the night we forget about the heartbreaks" Mai tilts her head in monk's direction

"You deserve someone like him, especially after the last couple of guys"

Ayako grins before rejoining the Monk in dancing. Mai watched the two a grin on her face


	6. Red

Losing him was blue- Red

Mai has never felt so down. She lost him. The one boy she could ever truly love. She should have seen it coming, they weren't even functioning properly. He was too into himself and too stoic to react too much, but he was the first to make a move when he returned from England.

Bou-san had told her to express her feelings, not keep them bottled up. So she did. She had taken to wearing the colour she believed represented the emotion each day.

The first weeks were spent in blue.  
Followed up with two weeks of Dark Grey.  
Now she seemed stuck on red.

Burning, furious, passionate, frustrating, fiery Red.

This colour represents every emotion she had ever felt when with Naru. Love seems to be all she could really relate to red. She still loves him regardless of the events that had occurred. Loving him is Red.


	7. I Almost Do

It takes everything in me- I Almost Do

It's hard when you have loved someone for so long to grasp the fact that they no longer want you. They toss your love away like it means nothing. Or worse, they question it.

In what words do you describe love?  
By dictionary definition, Google or music?  
Or do you lay in your bed for hours thinking and rethinking all that that person has done for you or you in return have done for them?

'Love is a highly idolised malfunction of the heart.'

That's how he defines it. Nothing more, nothing less. And it summed it up just right. So why am I looking out of my window questioning his whereabouts with no one but myself to answer? How easy it would be for me to reach out and call him.

There has been times when I have received texts or missed calls from his number but never have I ever been capable to hold it together long enough to reply.

It's comforting to know that he is missing me just as I miss him. We both know too well that if I were to reply the past would repeat itself. And it takes everything in me not to let it. To run to him like I did, love him like he was all that mattered in life.

He's stalling my last pay cheque because he knows that once that is cleared that's it. No more Naru and Mai SPR adventures, no more tea runs. Just a lonely narcissist and a broken girl.


	8. Everything Has Changed

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies- Everything has changed FT. Ed Sheeran

"Grr I hate him!" Mai hisses as she walks out of his office

"You know that's a lie" Ayako teases from her position on the couch her legs stretched over Bou-san's.

"Yeah stop lying Jou-san"

Mai narrows her eyes at them, silently daring them to keep teasing. They heard a door open and proceed to look in that direction; they're greeted with the face of Lin.

"Oh hey Lin" Mai greets

"He'll grow a pair eventually Mai" the older man says before entering the lair of their employer

They all laugh, well that did just come from Lin. The laughter dies as two stoic males exit the previously mentioned lair.

"Mai, my office now" Naru orders

Gulping Mai shoots the three adults a pleading look before entering his office; she takes a seat and waits.

"Do you hate me?" He asks bluntly

"No not really, you just piss me off"

He nods then motions to the door

"That will be all then"

Mai stares wide eyed at him, he cannot be serious.

"No" Mai remains seated

Naru smirks

"I'll make you leave" he threatens

"Go for it" she shoots back

"Challenge accepted"

He smirks moving around his desk to lean into her space. Mai jumps up quickly cowering into a corner.

He follows trapping her between himself and the wall. Placing an arm either side of her head, she has no escape. He leans in

'All I can feel in my stomach is butterflies' she thinks

"Do you give?"

"Nope"

He leans in closer, so close their noses were touching and their lips were mere millimetres apart. He was winning and they both knew it.

Mai thought for a moment before she came up with the perfect plan. She had to act fast or the chance will be lost.

He barely had time to register the pressure of her lips on his before she was gone.

Damn she won!

Mai beams at the two on the couch before heading to the kitchenette.

Mai: 1

Naru: Uh... heaps...?


	9. Sad Beautiful Tragic

Good girls hopeful they'll be, alone they will wait- Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

A small girl with cropped brown hair waits patiently just outside the gate for the return flight from England.

The intimidating man beside her eyes her hopeful expression sadly.

"Mai I can't promise anything" his deep voice rumbles

"There's still the fifty/fifty chance that he'll be on the flight Lin" her voice is as hopeful as her face

Lin sighs, the flight arrives and they wait in still silence for his figure to emerge.

Lin's stomach drops as his heart cracks at the look on Mai's face. She's so broken, he reaches his arms out to her bit she simply shakes her head and walks away.

An elderly man passing stops beside Lin and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Good girls hopeful they'll be, alone they will wait"

Lin nods to the man before heading off in search of the girl.


	10. Starlight

Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change- Starlight

Mai sighs as she eyes her boss's tense posture. Hurrying to his side, she places a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention and comfort him.

He turns to her, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Look at you Naru, worrying so much about things you can't change" her tone is soft

His blue eyes meet her brown orbs and she can see an emotion flicker through them. She gives him a small smile before cautiously wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest.

His response is slow but it made her heart pump wildly. He gently places his strong arms around her fragile body, pulling her closer.

"Thank you Mai" he whispers

The sentence confuses her but she leaves it, not wanting to ruin this moment beneath the starlight.


	11. State Of Grace

Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right- State of Grace

Ayako was right when she had told me to be careful when playing the game of love. She warned me to never let him be overbearing or 'own' her. Yet I had and now he was gone leaving me without warning.

I wipe the remaining tears off my face as I lock my door and head to the office. I hang my coat and bag on the rack and head straight to the kitchenette to make tea. I sigh, knocking softly on his door and waiting for the okay.

"Here you go" I place the cup on his desk before leaving

"Wait Mai" he calls me back

"Yes?" my tone dead

"Monk told me what happened. Did you want to go see Ayako?" he asks attempting to hide his worry

I shake my head

"Nah I feel better now that I'm here" I mumble

I went to leave again but his warm hand wraps around wrist preventing my exit. Next thing I knew I was pressed into his chest as his arms encircle me.

A sob escapes. I struggle to free myself but his grip is too strong.

"Mai... love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. He never did therefore he loses" he says softly

I nod tears still falling, I realised how pathetic this must be to him but I'm far too comfortable in his embrace to care.


	12. Treacherous

I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands.- Treacherous

Mai opens her eyes slowly, her eyesight blurry with sleep. Rolling onto her side her face presses into something warm and hard. Breathing in the musky scent she sighs, snuggling closer as she feels an arm wrap around her waist pulling her impossibly closer.

That's when the events of the previous night come flooding back. That arm, that what she could only comprehend as a chest belongs to him! Reluctantly opening here soft brown eyes she looks up into the impeccable face of her boss.

Gulping she tries to sustain her panic. This was short lived as his deep voice rumbles down at her

"Morning Mai"

"G-good morning" she stutters

He smirks, removing his arm from her waist and sliding from beneath her sea green sheets. And politely getting dressed in his baggy, black jeans and grey hoodie. She blushes remembering the words she had spoken which had led to err... the event.

Flashback

Mai drunkenly stumbles onto the lap of her employer, who himself was more than a little tipsy. Grinning she leans up

"I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands" she mumbles sending shivers down his spine

Those words were all it took to get their blood pumping and for them to leg it out and head to Mai's place.

End Flashback

"Uh..." Mai starts nervously

"Mai it's fine" Naru smirks at her

Just as he reaches her door, she hears herself say

"Stay, please Naru?"


	13. The Last Time

You wear your best apology but I was there to watch you leave- Last Time FT. Gary Lightbody

A soft knock echoes through her apartment. She gently places her laptop on the table before heading to the door.

"Naru!?" she yells as she opens the door

He smiles and nods, so Mai being Mai, slams the door in his face.

"Mai? What the hell?!"

"Go away" her voice is thick

"Mai I came to apologise"

"No you can't just turn up here after four years wearing your best apology; I was there to watch you leave, remember?"

"I know but please Mai I beg you let me in"

He can hear footsteps and her door creaks open. He enters. Well that was a mistake; he is struck by a lamp.

"Ow Mai! Stop"

She continues to emphasise every word with another object.

"You –a vase- stupid –a pillow- narcissistic –stuffed animal- ass –a bra-!"

He eyes the lingerie warily it was so not Mai that it made him nervous. She snatches it back blushing furiously.

"Better now?" he asks softly

A simple growl was her reply

"Mai please, give me another chance"

"No you shattered my heart the day you left. It hurts Naru it hurts so freaking much" her anger subsides as she falls to her knees sobbing

He walks to her wrapping her in his arms

"Please Mai don't give up on me just yet. Please just one more chance" he was begging now

She glances up to see tears trickling down his flawless cheeks. He chokes a sob

"Please this will be the last time" he begs

She hugs him crying hysterically.


	14. Holy Ground

I guess we fell apart in the usual way, and the story's got dust on every page- Holy Ground

Naru sighs miserably. How could he have let this happen? He was the great Naru. Stupid girl, she didn't know the rules of dating this marvellous guy. Naru = Dumper, whatever girl it is = dumpee not the other way around.

It wasn't even much of a relationship; they met in the library, had a few dates and fell for one another. The sound of his phone vibrating cracks through his reverie and he glances down.

Mai: Hey Naru, how you holding up?

He rolls his eyes

Naru: Fine Mai, now go away.

Mai: Tch don't lie to me I know you're not. Come over and I'll make you some tea

Naru: If you're that desperate to know how I feel here it is all summed up and dumbed down. We fell apart in the usual way and now the story's got dust on every page. There now go away.

He dumps his phone on his desk running a hand through his hair

Mai says: Nope, Lin is coming to get you and he said you're to stay with me until he says otherwise!

Sighing in defeat he heads out of the office

Naru: Fin! Not like I get a choice if he's involved. My tea better be ready when I get there.

Mai: Aye Sir! _

A horn sounds from the street and he makes his way toward his impending doom.


	15. Lucky One

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one- Lucky One

I blush as his warm hand brushes against mine. It was accidental, yet it still made my heart flutter.

It happens again only the touch lasts longer. He glances over his shoulder, a ghost of a smile on his face. Oh so he wants to play this game.

I edge closer and run my fingers from his wrist to the tips of his fingers before dropping my hand and acting innocent. Attempting to fight down a smirk.

I nearly melt when he rests his palm against mine, I act on impulse and entwine our fingers, and they fit together like an intricate design of lace. He grips my hand tighter before pulling me in and wrapping his arms around me. I lose my balance and we topple over, we both laugh.

Naru being Naru was first up, pulling me to my feet with our still gripped hands. Smiling he pulls me in and wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer, he plants a kiss on my forehead before continuing to walk.

Our moment was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from my phone. Oh it's a text from... MASAKO?!

Mai,  
Let me tell you now you're the lucky one.  
Love your NEW BFF,  
Masako. :)


	16. We Are Never Getting Back Together

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me falling for it screaming that I'm right- We Are Never Getting Back Together

To say Mai misses Naru would be an understatement. To say that Mai is completely miserable, depressed and heartbroken wouldn't be even close to what she feels.

It's hard to sum up the feelings of heartbreak into a few measly words, especially if you're one that feels things strongly, like Mai does.

There are many things she misses about him. From his mind bending blank personality to the fact that he was strong enough to grieve his twin brother's death in solitude. He was one hell of a guy, Mai remembers how she confessed to him but he said it was Gene not him and left.

Mai regrets not grabbing his stupidly handsome face and snogging the life out of him (figuratively). But she doesn't regret the note she had left on his desk on the mourning he was due to fly out.

Good bye Naru/Oliver/Noll/Kazuya,  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights and me falling for it screaming that I'm right.  
Hope the tea is bad over there.  
Mai xx

Grinning at the memory she locks her door, fixes her now waist length hair before heading out to meet Bou-san.


	17. I Knew You Were Trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry, pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why- I Knew You Were Trouble

Mai storms from his office, furiously blinking back tears. Bou-san and Ayako look up from their position on the couch.

Ayako was first to react, bouncing up and pulling her now nineteen year-old (adoptive) daughter into her a hug. Monk followed suit as he wraps the two in his a warm embrace.

"Oh Mai" Lin says as he exits his office and halts at the scene taking place in the main room.

He walks over and gently pries her from her adoptive parents arms. He kneels down in front of her so that they were kind of eye level, he then places his hands on her shoulders.

"Mai... I know Noll better than his parents he's all no apologies, he'll never see you cry and pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why. But you have changed him Mai, he's feeling things again and it... it scares him Mai, this the way he's acting is just a front so that he can come to terms with it."

Sniffing Mai studies the chinease mans face

"Yeah... I believe you Lin, he's just so frustrating" she grumbles

Lin laughs as he stands up patting her on the back

"That's Naru for ya"

Laughing Mai rubs her face before beaming at the adults.

"Mai I'd like to see you in my office now" Came a voice from the opposite side of the room.

Her stomach drops but she follows him, ever obedient Mai. Closing the door she turns to him, blushing at his proximity.

"Uh... what's up Naru?"

He doesn't bother to reply, instead he smashes his lips to hers in one furiously passionate kiss.

**Well that's it y'all. Drabble series complete. Gonna attempt to write a sequel to Alice In Cross Academy which will only involve Zero and Alice ahah and SPR woo! Thanks to all that have read this. Bye until next time.  
- CheckYesJuliet08**


End file.
